TDI High
by the-writer1015
Summary: What if the TDI was in high school focuses around Courtney
1. Chapter 1

Courtney sighed

Courtney sighed. She ran her fingers slowly through her hair fixing any stray pieces that may have fallen out in the last four periods. She gripped her brown paper bag and pushed the lunchroom door open light flooded in too her vision along with a sea of teenagers. She in a cautious way entered she felt all eyes on her even though she knew it was just her being paranoid. She took another deep breath and then took her first several strides into the cafeteria.

"Courtney over here!" cried a voice

She whipped her head around Izzy appeared at a table to her left waving franticly.

"Hey Izzy!" greeted Courtney

Izzy had been her companion since they had entered middle school. They worked well together. Izzy was the one with the crazy ideas and Courtney was the one who made them a bit more … realistic. They sat at the table with several others she was familiar with.

Then there was one who she was not as familiar with, Ezekiel. He was a kid who was home schooled till he was 15 then came to TDI High. She didn't really know anything about him and still he sat here almost everyday. She couldn't really complain this table; the reject table was a table for people who didn't have much of a place in social system.

She pulled out her sandwich, a ham and cheese on whole wheat. She took small polite bites maneuvering around the crust. When she finished she put the crusts into the zip-lock bag. She looked up to she Izzy devouring the slop the superintendent called chicken potpie.

A dish her grandmother made her eat the first Sunday of ever month for the first eight years of her life. She was forced to eat till her mother gave the hint that Courtney disliked the course. She gagged when she saw her friend shoveling it in. She took her water and guzzled it down and got the taste out finally.

A curvy girl with braces and glasses sat down at the table.

"Hey Beth" exclaimed Izzy

Courtney knew by the fact Beth was here meant that there was no room at Heather and Lindsay's table. Courtney loved Beth too death but she was always trying to be popular but Heather was really just using her. Courtney has tried to inform Beth but it usually ends with screaming and someone walking away in tears.

"So what have you been up too?" questioned Courtney in suspicious way.

"I went to the mall.," said Beth cautiously

"By your self?" Izzy asked clueless

"No, with," She spoke softly "Lindsay and Heather"

Courtney held her tongue, even though she did not at all agree with this. Even though she kept quiet she could feel the air thicken with tension. Courtney took out her Sunchips her secret addiction and started too chomp down. She finished her lunch crumpled all rubbage and put it all in her brown paper bag.

She got up and strode too the trash too throw it up but she froze in her tracks when she heard one of the football jocks Ian say,

"Why hello Courtney shouldn't you be kissing Mr. R's a"

She tried too ignoring him but it echoed in her head.

"_He's just jealous cause I got a 92 and he got a 67. Yea, that's why!" _ She told herself. Still she could not say anything she heard him and his friends laugh. She felt her cheeks heat up. She opened her mouth too respond but was beat too it.

"Dude not cool." She looked too she another jock DJ was standing up for her.

"Whatever" retorted Ian. He then went back too his conversation about some new artist

She thanked and then walked back too her table. She and DJ's moms were best friends so the two of them were always friendly to each other. Just as she was getting back to her table the bell rang.

"English class yahhhh!" exclaimed Izzy

She grabbed Courtney by the wrist and was off with out stopping. Before she saw the "popular girls" she saw them walk. They had such grace and looked so perfect. She wished she was one of them.

**Hope you liked I worked really hard comment and Favorite please **

**Love and Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney walked into her English room with her strawberry blonde haired friend. They took seats in the third row. As soon as they took a seat Izzy started telling her about movie or book she was talking so quickly she could hardly understand so she nodded like a good friend. Well she was really organizing her pencil bag. Then the chattered stopped.

"Hey Eva!" exclaimed Izzy, "I didn't know you were in this class!"

Courtney look up too she a Russian girl with wide shoulders with bulging arms complete with unibrow. she marched into the room like she owned the place.

"Switched out of remedial English," the girl replied

Remedial a.k.a. delinquent

"Oh goody sit with us!' exclaimed Izzy who was far too excited.

I mean who was this girl some creepy girl from remedial English who was probably on steroids.

"Who is that?" Eva said in a disgusted questioning way.

"This is my BFFLDAOS! Courtney" she hugged Courtney in a death grip. (Best friend for life death and other shit)

Eva glared at that. This had happened before Izzy found different people who were cool and she would obsess over them for a month or two. Then they would do something and Izzy would go off on them and end of friendship so she came back to Courtney. This started with Megan Hepernan in 7th grade and went on every four months. What ever that just meant more time for schoolwork. She didn't mind it was whatever……

"Hello class!" exclaimed there teacher Mr. Hayburn but most people just called him Chris to sound "hipper"

" We are going to start a new project with your new best friend," he paused "William Shakespeare!"

Starting off on a tangent Izzy exclaimed "Shakespeare, I love Shakespeare! Once I was reading a Shakespeare story and I….."Chris cut her off .

"Do you want to hear the project or not?"

"Oh yah go on!" said Izzy innocently with a giggle

"Well, you and your partner will be required to make a poster with a minimum 700 word and five pictures. They will be boy girl groups except for one, which will be two girls. Each group will be assigned a play. You will have three weeks to work so let's get started." Explained Chris

He took out a hat with the boys name and Eva. He went around the first several rows to all the girls and she got worried cause a lot of the decent guys were being taken when they came to her she crossed her fingers and hoped to get anyone besides Eva. Because she crept her out major! She reached into the hat felt ever the paper against her tan skin. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on all the guys she wanted hopefully god would hear this prayer. She felt her fingers decide and grasp her future partner between her thumb and her index finger. She opened her eyelids to see the name scrawled on the piece of paper. _Duncan _it read. She spoke it out loud. This name was vaguely familiar. Then the face came to her pale piercing small green mohawk. Then suddenly she remembered his reputation the delinquent and going to Juvey ... twice.

"Ok Courtney and Duncan" said Chris he searched the room for Duncan. He was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here, I bet he's skipping" said Chris with a sigh.

"Well either way Twelfth Night is your play."

When it was Izzy's turn she got Eva as her partner just what she wanted. Their play was the Tempest. After everyone got their partners the started working. Well everyone else was busy connecting with their partners Courtney was left by herself. She ended up doodling most of the period.

The last three periods were mush in her mind all a flashing memory. When school was over. She walked out waving bye to her friends and getting on her baby blue vintage bike and basket. She put her helmet on and started the five blocks she had to ride to her house.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

Courtney sat out on the porch on the beanbag chair on the deck outside her room staring up at the stars in the mid March sky in her flannel pajama pants and her school sweatshirt with her mocha hair in a bun.

She thought about the day how Izzy had a new squeezing and her partner for English class and how on earth she would ace this project working with him.

"Courtney" said a small voice

She turned around to see her ten-year-old brother Sean. He had tanner skin then her but had the same thick mocha hair as her but with green eyes.

"Hey Sean what's going on with you?"

"Nothing just was bored wanted to see what you were doing"

" I was just looking at the stars and thinking," answered Courtney

He took a seat with her on the beanbag and looked up at the stars with her. They stayed quiet for what seemed like a long time.

"Hey sis, how many stars do you think there are?"

She looked into his green orbs and their innocence that in several years won't be there. With such wonder and questions in them.

"A billion I bet" She lied

"Yah maybe a trillion!" he exclaimed

They sat out there for an hour. When she thought it was too late she tried too getting up but her brother was out cold. She tried to pick up the non-moving body. But her muscles were strained and she was tired so she shook him till he' was half a wake then guided him through her room down the hallway to his room and on to his bed with his stuffed animals.

His room was filled with Lego, star wars, and baseball memorabilia. He seemed like a normal child but his down syndrome made him different and she knew it but the innocence in his eyes made him the same no matter how different he seemed. She watched him his body slowly move up and down then she turned off the light on his bed stand.

Then well walking to her room her mom was there. A middle-aged woman who was a gorgeous woman despite her marks of age. Except for the fact her hair was lighter and her eyes were green they would have be twins if they were the same age.

"I love you honey" her mother said hugging her. She kissed her forehead

"You're the best sister Sean could ever ask for"

No matter how many times she was told that she never agreed with that. She could have always done more in her opinion. She could have done more.

**To answer some question from you guys..**

**There will be more people Gwen is coming next chapter **

**The first jock was not Duncan it was some random guy, Ian (doesn't that name sound like a snob?) **

**The couples are Courtney & Duncan and Gwen & Trent and a little Lindsay & Tyler but there will be more! Promise hope you like **

**Peace & Love for all of you! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

When you wake up you body starts noticing your surrounding the sun in your face, warm sheets, the noises and smells coming from the kitchen. In the first minute or so you don't remember anything, the bad or good things. This was how Courtney felt but then the moment she remembered all the events with her new partner and Eva. She threw her feather over her head and hoped for sleep. Unfortunately there was the element of school did not allow that.

She slipped on a pair of flair dark wash jeans. Then slipped on a baby doll shirt with pockets at the bottom. She fixed her hair in a side ponytail with her bangs to the side. She walked over to her full-length mirror making any adjustments needed. Then sighed. Her but was too big and her chest was too small for her likings but she would just have to deal. She grabbed her school bag and cell phone then started for her kitchen.

Her mother was busy making breakfast well her bother was at the counter coloring.

"Good morning honey." said her mother well making pancakes for herself and Sean. Pancakes had never been a favorite for Courtney she stuck to bagels. She stuck one into the toaster well she made sure she had all her homework.

"Your father came back from New York late last night. He's asleep now"

Courtney's head sprung up at this. Her father had been away for the past week. She missed him so much. Though knowing her father he would sleep most of the day, but that was ok because she knew he worked hard.

**HOMEROOM **

Courtney took a seat near the front of the room she looked at the desk it was covered in graffiti from people of periods last. Courtney would never write on a desk but she was scared to. Though she loved to read it they said fun things like…._"TJ+FC, skool sucks or Who sits here?"_. I was something she had always wanted to do. One day she would but not today.

"Courtney the Vice Principle wants you in her office" said her homeroom teacher Mrs. Birch.

Her stomach dropped a mile. Why did she need to see her? She didn't do anything. At least she hoped not! She grabbed her stuff and started off to the office. When she got there she was greeted by a warm smile of the assistant principle Mr. Blake.

"Hello Courtney. I was wondering since you are on the honor roll could you show the new student around. She just moved here all the way from Boston." He said cheerily.

She breathed a sigh of relief and thanked God she wasn't in trouble. Then considered what Mr. Blakesuggested. Guiding a carbon copy well at least she would be if Heather got a hold of her. Though it might be fun to meet someone new see if they were different.

"Sure that sounds good Mr. Blake." She replied.

"Great! She will be in all your classes from Homeroom to lunch then she will be with someone else." He answered. He called over to a set of chairs "Gwen I would like you to meet Courtney"

A tall girl around 5,8 walked around the corner to where they were talking. She was different looking then most of the girls in the school. She had black hair with turquoise streaks in it that matched her lipstick. Most of the time Courtney would find this trashy or ugly but surprisingly it looked well good. Then she wore a black corset complete with black skinny jeans finished of with high black boots. When she usually saw someone wear that she would steer clear of them but there was a kindness in her smile. It was different then the others. They greeted each other. Smiling even though they were not sure about each other. But when they heard the first bell it was time for gym class, lovely.

She got to the locker room and took Gwen to the gym teacher who assigned her a locker and gave her the uniform. A ugly maroon short that went down to your knees and a white short with TDI High written in maroon. Though most girls wore there pants rolled up so you could almost see their underwear. Then rolled their shirts up till they got yelled at to put it down. Though Courtney rolled it up once or twice she would never put it as high was some of the other girls wore them. Even Beth who was not the skinniest did it but it looked well like crap. Sometimes she just didn't get it.

When she got up the gym she saw Heather who had spotted Gwen and made a b line to her. Her ponytail swayed viciously well she walked over followed by Beth.

"Hello. Gwen right? I'm Heather" she greeted Gwen by sticking her hand out like a dead fish.

"Hi." Replied a cautious Gwen who waved instead of shaking Heather's rude handshake.

"Look I'm going to lay it out for you" explained Heather "Your either with me" she gestured to herself with a smile "Or against me" her face went from happy face to ready to kill someone "So which one are you?" She asked like she new she would be on her side. Gwen smiled at this.

" Against" she said still smiling

"You sure about that answer" said a shell shocked Heather. Gwen did a fake thinking face.

"You bet" she replied with a smirk.

"Then prepare for hell newbie!" threatened heather. Then whipped her head around and returned to the other side of the gym.

"Wow" was all I could say. No body ever told heather 'no'! This was not good Gwen was here for less then an hour and she was already on a hit list. _Wonderful_.

"Ok ladies time for dodge ball" screamed the head gym teacher Mr. "Chief" Hatchet a large man who was very intimidating. When he announced this a lot of people were ecstatic! Courtney though was not one of them. She knew this would lead to no good at all, especially with current events between Gwen and Heather.

When the balls were lined up in dramatic fashion. Two teams Heather and Beth one side then Gwen and Courtney. Though Courtney was still confused on how she got into this war. In the first seconds all Heather and Beth had the red rubbery balls.

Heather's ball fired first missing Gwen by inches. Then Beth's ball was right on target and made impact on Gwen's face. Gwen stomped off the court. The two made celebratory high fives. The celebration did not last very long as they reloaded and set their sights on a new target, Courtney.

Heather's throw missed again. Then Beth stepped up and threw her ammunition. It whirled to her stomach. But the safety net of her hands stopped the impact. Which meant Beth was out. Beth walked off with her head hung low. Then Courtney used her volleyball skills and spiked the ball at Heather's face. Something about what Gwen had said must have inspired her internally to take that chance. Then suddenly she realized what she had really done after she heard Heather's scream. She realized she had opened the Pandora's box.

Heather was gripping her face screaming on the floor. Mr. Hatchet came running over. After examining Heather's face he came to a conclusion.

"There is nothing wrong it must just sting go to the nurse and put some ice on it."

As Heather walked out she glared at Courtney and Gwen. They all knew all this pain must be more internal then external and this wound would not be healing any time soon.

**I'm sorry no Duncan but next time defiantly. But I'm getting tired so enjoy! And review please. Peace and love to all of you. **


	4. Chapter 4

After barley making it through lunch Courtney was no longer guiding Gwen around the school. In several hours Courtney's rep of being a good girl who was under the radar to becoming a rebel who stood up to most popular girl in school. Gwen though in the first hours of school became a name everyone knew in hours. An achievement that few people in the history of TDI high school has done.

All eyes were on Courtney when she entered her English room. She sat in her normal seat next to Izzy. Who was not at lunch, which was odd because she never missed a meal in her life.

"Where were you at lunch?" she asked concerned

"I was lifting weights with Eva here" she said well motioning to the strapping Russian next to her. What a shocker. It seemed that her predictions were right. But what harm could Eva do? Have Eva make a fake Russian accent? Loose the couple of pounds that Izzy had been complaining about for the last month? After considering it she came to the decision that Eva would do more good then harm.

"Ok students you will have the period to work and go to the library if you need it well I watch you tube videos" greeted Chris when he entered the room. Well he was in the front of the room he spotted a student missing the previous day "Why hello Duncan. So good of you to join us! Your partner is Courtney she will fill you in." He gestured to the brunette in the third row. Then strode off to his computer to watch " The Office" clips. Her partner, a 5,11 guy with several piecing and a mohawk, then greeted Courtney.

"Well hello Sunshine" He had a snide tone as he examined her head to toe spending too much time on her torso. The name "sunshine" sounded like a name someone would name their dog.

"I have a name you know" she said sharply

"I'm sure you do, but you look more like a "Sunshine" with that face of yours" He smirked. She frowned at this comment even though it was meant to be a compliment.

"Well, we have a 700 word poster to do on Twelfth Night due in 3 weeks and we have to read the book so I say we go to the library."

"Sounds good you lead Sunshine"

After getting a pass the two were in the library with the book in hand and were on the computer. Courtney was busily reading the story in chunks. Well Duncan was playing a game on mini-clips.

"You know that you can find the shortened version online right?" asked her partner.

"Well duh but we have to really read it" she answered

"Ok but you'd love to know that Sir Toby and Maria end up getting married." He informed her.

"Stop it! Don't spoil it!" she protested though he was not stopping any time soon.

"Also that Sebastian is not really dead but alive and well!"

"Stop that!" She clasped her ears and started humming

"Another interesting fact is that Malvolieo is in love with lady Olivia!" His voice escalated well she hummed louder. This was how the duration of the period was spent. A boy with a green hair spoiling a book to a brown haired brown nosed girl well she struggled to shut him up.

As she walked out of the room covered with books and other busy students she knew that an A on this project would not be a piece of cake. That it would be more like a hard fruit cake that had sat in the back of a closet all year.

As she walked though the halls made of stone the walls covered with art from all the grades. Then she saw her newly found turquoise headed friend pass by. She had to make many friends today with oddly colored hair. She waved to Gwen and she did the same then stuck a sticky note on Courtney's binder. It read

_Courtney, _

_Meet me out front of the school at 2:40 we can chill at Starbucks._

_Gwen _

She would have to call her mother but it would be fun! Right? What could happen? After giving serious thought the idea scared her but she would go so not to be rude. After all she was new to the school.

**3:00 after school **

The two grabbed a seat in star bucks next to the windows that surrounded ¾ of the coffee house. They plopped their backpacks down then the cushioned seats. Then went to the long counter and ordered. For Courtney chi tea nothing special where as Gwen got half green tea half passion tea with two pumps of melon.

This was a combination that was new to Courtney maybe even new to the brand chain. Though the man who took it seemed to understand when he heard to knew what to do and went to make the drink. After thinking about it with all the whack jobs in a town they probably have gotten worse. They sat down after getting their beverages.

"So what do you think of the school?" the Brunette questioned

"The teachers seem really cool." commented Gwen.

"What about everyone else?" She pressed

"There seems to be a some nice people," she gestured to Courtney "Well there are some not so nice people." She rolled her eyes. There was a silence except for the for the people opening and closing doors and the sipping of the twos teas.

"Do you know Cody Gordon?" The goth questioned.

"Gordon?" There were several Cody's in the school but none with that last name.

"Well I forgot his last name but he is short, brown hair, and gap in his front teeth."

Described Gwen.

Courtney searched for the familiar faces in her mind then found a match of who fit the description. A boy who had asked her to dance in 8th grade along with every other girl in the grade he was such a flirt. She said yes, they danced to a slow song even though he was half her height. He smiled at her the whole time asking her about her self. It was what seemed like a good experience till all the other kids relentlessly teased her .She had tried to forget this experience but no matter what it stayed with her but she would not mention this. Best not to open old wounds.

"I had him in math class last year. He seems friendly" she lied

"Really?" questioned Gwen "because he was like hitting on me all 6th period and he I guess is friendly but he needs to back up a little he was like suffocating me all class"

"Really? I never knew he was like that."

"_Shocker!" _thought Courtney _as_ she sipping her chi in imaginary ignorance.

The rest of the conversation went smoothly and when she finally got home and was able to lie on her bed and scream into her pillow so loud her throat was sore she was glad that she was over the what seemed like the hardest day the fist. Only about another 68 to go! Wonderful!

**Well there u have it folks! Sorry for the wait! Also I have to ask anyone if they know were to find episode 21 of TDI I can't find it anywhere! So if you can send me a link I will let you choose a small event or encounter between 2 characters you all ready were introduced. Please no couples be more creative people! If you want me to nail Heather AGAIN with a dodge ball or any other shape implements I would be happy no wait honored to do it! Fluff is encouraged but like I said no lust for the kiddies! Well love to all of you and peace hope you liked! **


End file.
